


Casual

by fickensteinn



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Couple, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, longtime couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Just casual, fluffy sexy times with your long time partner Keanu.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 15





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea because when I think of sex in a long relationship - yeah, it can be steamy and hot, but most of the time it’s also not so serious, funny and well, casual and easy. This is a fic about that.

Very lazy Sunday evening. You and Keanu were spread on your couch, being mess of limbs and his fingers lazily played with the hem of your pajama top, as he was channel surfing and you were reading the news on your phone. You were laying on top of him, your back against his chest, and the only sound in the otherwise silent living room was the TV and the random yawns from the both of you. And your snickers, if you saw something funny and showed it to Keanu. 

As you read the lifestyle -section of the online magazine, you let out a loud snort. 

“Oh, Jesus…” you snickered and shook your head a bit.

“What?” Keanu asked and you scrolled on top of the article. 

“The newest trend in the bedroom is taking couples by storm! A new way to cause mind blowing orgasms to women like never before!” you spoke like a over excited sports commentator, to which Keanu chuckled. 

“Again? What is it this time?” you loved to read these over hyped articles of things that everybody knew already, but the magazine laid them out like they were the biggest invention of the century. 

“You know how you flick your tongue up and down on a clit?”

“Yeah?”

“Instead of that, you do it… drum roll, please.” you looked up to Keanu and he started to make a makeshift drum roll against his legs with his hands. 

“… _sideways._ ” you nearly whispered, squinting your eyes and making your lips a small, tight line like you just spilled the biggest secret ever, and you looked at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting to laugh. 

“Wow! Amazing! Good thing you read that, I’ve _never_ heard of that before!” Keanu laughed and you giggled as well, scrolling through the other articles.

“Speaking of your clit…” Keanu easily pulled you more up on his body and started to plant smooches all over your neck and shoulders, causing hot chills to run all over your skin. 

“That tickles!” you giggled, and Keanu used his beard to scratch your skin from the same places he kissed, but it tickled even more. He moved his hands over your breasts and squeezed them, not in a sexy way but in a way that he almost waited them to make a peeping sound or something, causing you to giggle even more. 

“Sexy times?” Keanu murmured playfully in your ear, and pushed his hips against your lower back, and you could already feel his half-hard shaft pressing against you. 

“Sexy times, huh? Maaaybe…” you dragged your words as your hand traveled lower between you and while you felt Keanu’s body grew more tense, waiting for your touch, you grinned mischievously and moved your fingers to tickle his inner thigh - the only place he was ticklish. 

He let out a strange mixture of a laugh and a yelp, and with a giggle you struggled away from his arms and fled towards your bedroom. But with his long moose legs, it was unfair how darn fast he caught you and you found yourself flipped over his shoulder like you weighed nothing. Keanu whistled as he carried you and you couldn’t stop giggling, not even when he landed a tingly slap on your bum as you entered your shared bedroom. 

“That’s for tickling me.” he said as he laid you down on the bed and joined you, crawling on top of you. 

“You tickled me first, mister.” you smiled as your hand caressed his handsome face, fingertips brushing his beard. 

“Just looking at you a certain way makes you tickle.” he murmured deeply as he returned kissing your neck and chest, his hands slowly lifting your pajama top. 

“I would love to take my top off, honey…” you started, your voice more softer and your fingers had moved to play with his hair. 

“Hmm, but?” he hummed and gave you a look when you giggled. 

“Your arm is on my hair.” indeed, his arm was capturing your hair, so you couldn’t lift your head. 

“Oh, whops.” the both of you chuckled and he lifted his arm and you took off your top, throwing it somewhere. Instantly, Keanu cupped your breasts and bringing them softly more together, pushing his face between them and letting out a content, almost growl like breath. 

“Is it that nice?” you asked, smiling, and he kissed your breasts. 

“I don’t call this my happy place for nothing, baby. I’ve always loved your boobs.” he purred, and your silly mind snickered at the word. 

“Hehe, boobs. A pair of great tits. Tweet, tweet!” you chirped and Keanu snorted for the double meaning of your words. He planted many cute little kisses to your breasts and traced his way more up, before kissing you on the lips. 

“Hello, beautiful.” he hummed and smiling, he kissed you again. 

“Hello, handsome.” you smiled back and your fingers gathered the fabric of his t-shirt more up, and Keanu lifted himself so that he could take his t-shirt off. 

“Mmm, sexy man boobs.” you purred as you lifted your own hands to his pecs, feeling the muscles under his skin and Keanu rolled his eyes, clearly amused and trying to suppress a laugh. He took your hands by the wrists and pushed them against the bed. 

“Should I put you in your place, you tease?” the glimmer in his eyes was playful and you could feel your cheeks blushing as you smiled to your gorgeous man. 

“Calling me a tease while you’re the one grinding your cock against me…” you licked your lips, the breath getting caught in your throat as Keanu moved his hard on against your still clothed cunt through his sweatpants, causing some friction but nearly not enough. Your eyes fluttered close as he hummed deeply and leisurely kissed his way to your neck, causing your skin to rise on goosebumps. 

“Should I grind my cock inside you then?” he breathed hoarsely, knowing how that deep, velvety tone drove you crazy. His words made you push your hips against his in the vain hope of getting more friction, and the way he grazed the skin of your neck with his teeth caused you to mewl pleadingly. 

“Mmmh, my little kitty kitty…” he cooed against your ear, his breath burning your skin as he finally let your hands go and immediately you used your hands to take off your pajama shorts and Keanu kicked his sweatpants off. Returning to your embrace, your lips found each other in a hungry, warm kiss, your hands wandering and exploring your bodies which already were oh so familiar and still so fascinating each time. 

The way Keanu slided his calloused hand down your smooth skin until his fingers dipped into your wetness made you both moan into the kiss. You pushed your fingers into his thick dark hair, moving your hips against his fingers and the low, almost purring moan that escaped his lips made your core ache for him, causing you to mewl again, more desperately. 

“Getting impatient, are we?” he teased, slowwwly pushing his two fingers into you, instantly finding your sweet spot which caused you to gasp and push your body more against his.

“Keanu, please…” you breathed, looking at him through your lashes, his handsome face having a lopsided smirk which radiated adoration and love, but also his need and want that burned inside him for you. His only answer to your plead was his thumb finding your clit and swirling around it as his fingers started to move in and out of you, with a clear intent of making you cum. Whimpering, you closed your eyes and he leaned to kiss and fondle your breasts, while you could feel his cock pressing against your thigh, leaving a sticky spot of pre-cum on your skin. 

“I love when you’re this drenched for me, little kitty…” he murmured against the fullness of your breasts, pinching your nipple and you didn’t even realize it, but his words made you mewl with pleasure again and you could feel your orgasm building up with each flick of his wrist, your flesh squeezing around his fingers. 

“K-keanu, I’m gonna…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

And with that, just when a few more moves from his fingers would’ve made you explode, he pulled his fingers out, leaving you empty and extremely needy. You opened his eyes to him, almost not believing he had left you to the brink like that, and Keanu sat on his legs, grinning devilishly and smearing his cock with the juices of you left on his fingers. You didn’t even get to address his actions when he spoke before you. 

“Grab your legs for me, baby.” 

Knowing exactly what he wanted, you bit your lower lip and bent your knees, lifting your legs and reached to grab the back of your knees with your hands, keeping yourself nice and extremely wide for him. Keanu tilted his head as his darkened gaze went over your body and glistening slit, just waiting for his cock to slide in. He was still stroking his cock, and the sight made you whine impatiently, the aching knot in your lower tummy demanding to get unraveled. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…” Keanu moved closer and the way he teased the both of you by pushing his hot tip against your slick slit, opening your lips and brushing against your clit made your toes curl. This position always let the both of you watch how effortlessly his girthy length slided into you, his size causing a heavenly burn in your walls as you took him balls deep. Breathing heavily, Keanu landed his hands over your knees and pushed your legs even further as he slowly started to move, both of you staring with heated eyes the point where your bodies joined together so deliciously. 

When his hips settled on a steady pace, rolling them with expertise against you, you had to close your eyes and just enjoy as pleasure spread all over your body, making your brains feel like cotton candy.

“So perfect…” your praise was a mere whisper, but Keanu heard it still, leaning forward to kiss you, his hands sliding from your knees to your breasts, gently fondling them, his thumbs brushing over your nipples, sending small lightnings to your core. The deep, soft moan he let against your lips was dripping with pleasure, and thanks to him teasing you to the brink with his fingers, you felt like it wouldn’t take long for you to finally cum. 

Almost like reading your thoughts or more specifically, your body, Keanu sped up his pace, the angle making it possible to him to push so deep in you it made you see stars, and you could feel your body starting to tense up for the sweet release. Grabbing the headrest with one hand, Keanu watched how your body moved with the force of his thrusts, your breasts softly bouncing and your brow furrowed and eyes shut as you were about to be overwhelmed by pleasure. 

“Look at me, baby…” Keanu cupped your face with his free hand and even though it was a struggle, you managed to open your eyes to meet his own, his smile growing wider and he awarded you with moving his hand from your face to between your bodies, his fingertips brushing on your clit and fucking you even harder. You tried to keep your eyes open as you felt your body tensing up rapidly and your breathing was all short whimpers and mewls of his name, but when your release hit you, it made you snap you head back into the pillows and you couldn’t help but to close your eyes. 

Watching you writhe under him, Keanu kept fucking you through your waves of pleasure, his fingers still on your clit, prolonging your pleasure as far as possible. 

“Let go of your legs.” he growled, and you were more than happy to give your arms a rest. As soon as you let go, Keanu wrapped his hands under your thighs, pulling you better into his lap and continued pounding into you, chasing his own release and watching his muscles move under the lightly sweaty skin and hearing his low, aroused grunts ignited your lust again. 

You cupped your breasts with your hands, pushing them together and reaching to lick their soft skin with the tip of your tongue, and you could see how Keanu’s eyes grew wider and his jaw tensed by the sight of you, and with a deep groan, you felt him pulsing hard inside you. He swayed his hips through his orgasm, and letting go of your legs, the both of you were out of breath and still keeping himself inside you, he leaned down so he could plant several, soft kisses all over your face and lastly to your lips. 

“Sexy times, indeed.” you murmured softly and made him snicker and nod his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, very good sexy times. So good I no speak good.” Keanu’s answer made you giggle, and you shared many gentle kisses. As he carefully pulled out, he moved to lay next to you on the bed and scooped you closer to him, his hand caressing your naked skin.

“Me hungry.” you said matter of a factly, watching Keanu with relaxed eyes.

“Me order pizza?” he asked, lifting his brow and smiling widely, you nodded your head excitedly. 

“Yes pizza. Yummy pizza.” you smiled, closing your eyes and just enjoying the warmth that radiated from Keanu’s body. His hand caressing your body moved on to your breast, and once he squeezed it all silly like again, this time making an actual peep -noise himself, you couldn’t help but to crack into a fit of laughter with him.


End file.
